1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine torque control device that reduces shift shock while shortening the shift time by controlling engine output during the shifting of an automatic transmission.
2. Background Information
There is a known technique whereby shift shock is reduced by performing a shift only after engine output (torque) has been increased and brought closer to the post-downshift engine speed during a downshift with an automatic transmission having a stepped shifting mechanism. With the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-89114, ignition timing retardation control (torque-down control) is used along with torque-up control such as increasing the throttle opening during the downshift, which helps prevent the torque from rising too high prior to the actual shift operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine torque control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.